Savin' Me
by jenniferandrews
Summary: Thalia and Luke meet in an alley and Luke has a question for Thalia.


**A/N:Inspired by Savin' Me by Nickelback. Another Thalia/Luke :D**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked I was not the amazing guy who wrote Percy Jackson. So… Whatever.**

Luke leaned against the wall. It was freezing and not to mention ,wet. It was raining hard.' Raining hard' was actually a mild description of the weather. 'Pelting bullets' was more like it. His fair hair, illuminated by the moonlight, fell gently on to his forehead and eyes. He had let it grow, although he knew he would have to cut it off soon. He knew what was coming. What he was going to be commanded to do. He banished these cold and dark thoughts from his head. The weather was cold enough without him adding to it.

He fidgeted with his shirt. He never, under normal circumstances, fidgeted . But tonight was different. Tonight he was nervous. He was nervous and this was strange because Luke Castellan was NEVER, EVER nervous. But he was tonight. Tonight was the night he would see her again.

The first time since that day. The day she had thrown him off the cliff. He knew that this confrontation would have to happen soon enough. He had been avoiding it but looking forward to it at the same time. Avoiding it, because he knew that she probably wanted to kill him, and looking forward to it because he would get to see her again. He was careful to never allow himself the liberty of thinking about her too freely. If HE ever found out what Luke's real opinion was about her, HE would use her as bait. And Luke would rather die, than see her dangling from the edge of Tartarus.

That was when he heard the footsteps. The sharp clack of boots again the cold, hard cement. A small splash followed with each step because of the puddles on the ground. Her entrance, therefore was extremely dramatic because of these factors coupled with their continuous echoes in the tiny and cramped alley. Luke had no idea why she had agreed to meet him here but he was glad she had. He had to tell her. She had to know. Although, he would never admit this to anybody, he harboured the pathetic hope in him that she would offer to save him. To love him again. After everything that happened, she would accept him. He almost laughed out loud. That was never going to happen. This was just his pathetic hope.

"What in the name of Hades did you call me here?" he heard her say. He snapped himself out of his musings and looked at her. Her beautiful face glowing underneath the moonlight. Her electric blue eyes filled with a mix of emotion. Hate, disgust, anger. None of these emotions seemed to suggest that she still cared about him. His heart filled with sorrow. Till now, he had allowed himself to believe she still cared about him. A little. Just a tiny bit. But on seeing her eyes, he changed his mind. It was impossible for her to still care. Absolutely impossible. But he didn't have the time to wallow in self pity right now. He had to face the storm he had bought upon himself.

"Thalia," her name rolled off his tongue as easily as before. It felt so good to finally say it. He savoured the taste of her name in his mouth.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to explain why the hell I'm standing here in the friggin' rain freezing my ass off?" she said, her voice dripping with venom.

"I had no idea the weather would be like this or I wouldn't have called you here. I have to tell you something Thalia. Something important. Something that I'm going to do."

He looked at her face searching for a sign for him to continue. She raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled. He couldn't stop it, he just had to. That expression had brought on nostalgia. All those years ago, (Could it be years? It seemed just like yesterday) when she had given him that very look that night when they stood on top of Half-Blood hill. When he had told her he loved her. She just stood there, stock still and then she had raised her eyebrows at him as if to say, 'Really? You're realizing this now?'

And he hadn't had any time to say goodbye properly so he had just crushed her to his chest and muttered a promise. A promise that he would love her forever. A promise he hadn't broken yet.

"I'm going to give my body over to Kronos, because he needs a physical form." He didn't have any time to fool around. He would have to leave soon.

He watched her expression. A look of shock flashed through Thalia's face, but she didn't say anything. He watched and he waited. Yet, she refused to say a word.

"Say something," he said trying to keep the desperation from sneaking into his voice. "What do you want me to say, Luke? You want me ask you why you're doing this? You want me to beg you to stop? Well if you want that Luke, then you've got the wrong girl, because if you want somebody to say those things to you, you should look for Annabeth. I'm not here to feel sorry for you Luke. You did, what you did. Now it's done. I can't turn back time, I can't change it. I can't make you who you were before. I can't make you the guy I fell in love with," with this her eyes filled with tears and they began their descent down her face, but she made no move to stop them. She just let them flow.

"Thalia, I called you here to ask you to save me," he said as frankly as he could.

She sighed. A sad, pain filled sigh. He had a feeling he knew what was about to come.

"I can't, Luke. I'm not strong enough to save you," she said.

Then she turned around and walked away.

"Wait, Thalia," he called out after her. She stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, and I love you," he said.

"For the record, Luke, I love you too."

That was enough for him. He would cling on to those word and he would fight for Thalia.

Then they walked away from each other both of them knowing full well that the next time they saw each other, they would have to kill each other.


End file.
